


#10

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Series: Headcanons/Ficlets [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Strawberries, for someone who has now bookmarked this series thank you!!!, kisses daw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>woah 10 already? huh. but i've got more, don't worry.<br/>this one's for Strawberryhiddleslock because idk i saw they bookmarked the series and saw their url and i thought "hm. HM."</p>
<p>Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!</p></blockquote>





	#10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strawberryhiddleslock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberryhiddleslock/gifts).



"John, open your mouth and close your eyes." 

 

John looked up, across the kitchen table. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

 

Sherlock sighed, exasperated. "Because, John. That's why. Just do it, will you?"

 

John rolled his eyes but complied. "You better not be- MMPH!" This last sound was produced because Sherlock had roughly stuffed a strawberry in John's mouth. John bit down and chewed the fruit, juice running down his chin. Finally swallowing, he choked out, "what was THAT for?"

 

Sherlock smiled. "For this." He leaned across the counter and kissed John, sucking John's lower lip into his mouth. John hummed into the kiss, juice being wiped off of his chin. Sherlock smiled at the tangy taste of strawberry on his lips. When they broke apart, Sherlock licked his lips, searching for any more sweet juice.

 

"You missed a spot," John said softly, and wiped Sherlock's chin. He caressed Sherlock's face gently, admiring his eyes, hair, those  _cheekbones_. Sherlock smiled gently and they shared another chaste kiss in the morning sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> woah 10 already? huh. but i've got more, don't worry.  
> this one's for Strawberryhiddleslock because idk i saw they bookmarked the series and saw their url and i thought "hm. HM."
> 
> Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!


End file.
